tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 6
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 6!!! How It Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Shane and Reddy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Shane/Reddy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd, Sunshine, and Chimmy will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants SIGNS UPS CLOSE AT THIRTY PEOPLE - MUST BE TWO WEEKS OLD ON THE WIKI - USE A NICKNAME IF YOU WANT #Platypus09 #UltimateTORINOR #Cragiled dyrium (Call me Crag or Cragiled) #Phyneo (or Phy) #TDobsessed88 (Call Me TDO88) #Sierrastalker #Holli #Bill #DuncanGuy #Ben #Mrdaimion #Kate4TDWT #124oeo #Kevvy9 #Mister. E #Webly #Spenstar #Dark #Tdifan24 (Jake) #TDA ROCKS #Christinahorst.2018 #Nad331 #Zannabanna Week One Chat Nalyd: Welcome contestants to... TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 6! Chimmy: *attempts to walk in with a giant sign that says TDA6, but trips and falls on Nalyd* Nalyd: Chimmy, what are you doing with the sign? You're supposed to be manning the confetti cannon! Chimmy: ...oh yeah, about that...um...Shane kinda threw it at a homeless guy Nalyd: ... *takes handful of shredded newspaper, throws in faces of contestants* Surprise. Sierra: Hey Nalyd. Bill:Hey Nalyd grat to be here! Plat: Ooh... a lot of people want to be an admin. Or want to write stories, like me! Red: Welcome y'all. :P Ben:: * is tanned on one sid eof his face and bruttaly pale on hos other side* This competiton turned me into a monster and I'll probally become one again! TD0bsessed: This is going to be awesome i always wanted to be an admin Plat: Well...you have to earn it! TDO88: I know hopefully we make it far! Kate: Admin? I just want to write! Ult: "As do I." Plat: Same! Hopefully, there is a challenge where I could state how I would like to improve the wiki! Shane: *chases down homeless guy with confetti cannon* GET BACK HERE! Mrdaimion: Same here Kate. Mr.E:I hope I'm not the first one out Shane: *beats up the homeless guy with the cannon* DON'T YOU EVER STEAL MY TACO AGAIN! *turns to the contestants* Hi! Kate: *looks creeped out* What the....? ANYWAY! I'm GREAT with words! Am I bragging? Plat: Ooh...really Kate? The game's on! Shane: Confident people...I can't WAIT to crush your dreams! Mrdaimion: Don't worry Mr.E, as long as you submit an entry, you won't be first out. Kate: You speak soliliquized. But you shall be morose! But I shall conciliate! Plat: Your sophisticated language does not intimidate me, Kate. You don't need big words to prove your point. Ult: "Such confident words...I wonder, can this false bravado actually account to anything?" Plat: Confident? Me? I'm not cocky...Knowing me...I'm probably not gonna get that far. Shane: Honestly, I just want to judge you all! *looks at Kate* Those shorts don't go with that shirt, sweetie. Kate: I'm wearing pants. Shane: Whatevs, I just want to judge you. (XD) Plat: Good luck, fellow users! Ult: "And to you as well!" Ben: PWNED! *Dark voice* How dare oyou speak without my orders* *normal voice8 SHUT UP *strangels self* Dark:Many of these people haven't even made any stories yet,but I still doubt my own writing skills *sighs* Plat: Guys, Featured Camp is up! How cool is that? Phy: Its great to be here Spenny: ...hai DG: Hi guys! Shane: SPENNY! *tackle-hugs* Spenny: *hugs* Hey Shane :/ . Great to be here... I guess... I already got my elimination speech planned for the final three >_> 124oeo:Hello People!!! I am shy well ok Phy: *to 124oeo* What are the odds I am to Ult: "I expect a good and fair competition, everyone. Please don't disappoint." TDO88: I am not shy! I am not afraid to say what i need to say! (2 song refrences their LOL) Mr. E:How many ppl do we need? Ult: "Only ten people have yet to join the festivities..." Christina: Hi!! Shane: Well Ult, start getting disappointed. Ult: *Looks at Shane* "And why would that be?" Plat: Because some people here don't even write in capital letters. Shane: *looks at Ult* I was kidding...or was I? Ult: "The world may never know..." Christina: I cannot wait! Plat: Do we start when sign ups are filled? Or do we start when October begins? DG: Idk... Jake: I`ll be on any team Christina: Me too. TDA ROCKS: Hello, fellow teammates! Phy: I am psyched to be here Plat: Can't wait for the teams. Will there be two or three?